Sakura's secret of Life
by ShinKujou
Summary: After Hotaru transferred schools, Sakura was lonely without her, decided to go to Alice Academy not knowing that it full of weird people. She decided to follow her friend's path or will she stop and start out new? Or will her secret prevent her to do so?
1. Chapter 1

After hearing that Sakura's best friend was going to transfer to another school, she didn't want to believe it. She hated it, but she knew that she is just being selfish so she decided to be fine about everything. The moment she left, and sends her the noticed on a turtle that she created, she ran toward her and said "Good luck. See you later." She replied back with thank you and didn't shed a tear. Sakura was wondering why would she do this to me, but she knew not everyone in this world would have a happy ending in their life.

Every day at school would be boring without her. Why she would leave me behind for a school in a city, she thought. There must be a meaning to this, I wonder what. She finally decided to school to that school in the city. Then through her thinking, she overheard someone talking about the Alice Academy which is the same school that her best friend is in.

That night she pack everything and teleported herself to the city in Tokyo leaving a letter to her grandpa saying good bye, I am leaving for the same school, she is in. Ps. if you dare to look for me I will kill myself.

The next morning, "Oh my, my grandchild has run away from home!" he yelled. Meanwhile she was walking near the school, "I'm so lost," she said to herself. Two stranger walked up to her and said "What are you doing by yourself?" She smiles and then said in a loud voice "Shut up, you old man. Who do you think you are you filthy human?" "What did you say aren't you a human yourself?" they asked while touching her. _She looks around and saw no body near the area. _

She snapped and changed into a body of an eighteen year old vampire. She sucks up all their blood leading to their death. "Now, where is Alice Academy? Just wait for me my friend," she said to herself. Suddenly she noticed what she has done. Oh, no. I did it again, she thought to herself when looking at the two dead men.

While she was wondering, she turned back into a body of a little girl, and a teacher of Alice Academy was looking at her since she was looking around. A lost girl, he thought to himself.

He walked up toward her and asked "What are you doing here?" "I was looking for a school called Alice Academy to look for a friend," she replied controlling herself not to turn into a vampire. Damn, my cramps, she thought to herself. "Why don't you just go back home?" he asked with the power of his Alice. "I am afraid that I can't. Look here," she said pointing at the two men she killed. "Do you want to end up looking like that?" asked the girl threatening him.

He looked at them and noticed that they were talking to her before. "Who are you and why do you want to go to that school that badly?" he asked. "I am…" she said. Suddenly a fire explode and hit her, "Ouch that hurt," she said to herself. She got up and looked at him, "Who is that guy?" she asked pointed at a guy with a cat mask. "He is Natsume Hyuuga. The youngest and talented student of all," he said.

"Okay?" she said not interested. He whips Natsume down and he began to fall. He drops to the ground and then she said to herself "Why are teacher like this?"

"I am afraid that I hurt your cute little face," he said. "You can't escape this academy with your Alice." He stepped on his hand and uses his Alice which makes his face turn red then blush. What going on, she thought.

"Sakura Mikan," she said to him.

"Let's go, Sakura Mikan. This is Alice Academy," he said walking in while carrying Natsume in a room, then putting him on the couch. "Sit whatever you want," he said and left the room. She sat on the couch that Natsume was sleeping on. She holds the mask and thought why is he wearing such a thing, and why is the teacher whipping him? What wrong with the people in this school, they are so not normal. I guess that alright since I am not normal either so I can't judge.

"Where is Hotaru? I miss her so much that I want to hug her," she said to herself and began to look at the photo book.

Suddenly, a man hit the door open "Narumi! Are you the one who stole the growing whip seed from the greenhouse!" She flinches, and began to hide herself but fail so badly. Meanwhile Narumi was in the principal office and talk about the prospective student. "She is ten year old. I found her at the school gates. She is the owner of an extremely rare Alice."

"I am sorry to scared you, but are you the prospective student that Narumi brought?" the man asked. "I came here because I heard that Narumi was here but…" She pulls his shirt and said in a low voice "I am not sure if I should trust him. I mean like he whip a little boy," she said. "I see…" he said. Why he did that in front of a commoner, he thought.

"My best friend Hotaru goes to this school and I was wondering if she was being tortured that way, you know." "Calm down," he said. "He is not a bad guy, if you start to know this well." "Thanks goodness," she said to herself.

"By the way do you know what your Alice is?" asked the man. "Nullification," she said. Maybe I shouldn't tell him about the other ones, she thought to herself. "Oh," he said. "What is Narumi's alice?" she asked. "His Alice is Pheromonal Inclination," he replied. "It's an ability to allure people with his pheromone regardless of gender."

"First time hearing about that alice," she said. "Oh, by the way just wondering what is this mask for?" "It's an Alice prevention mask," he said. "It will completely seal the alice of whoever is wearing it. This mask is reserved for punishment of dangerous people. There are some students whose Alice can pose risks. It makes it easier to mark them." "Have you ever heard of the phrase: "Avoid black cats?" asked the man. "No, but it seem like you don't like to explain a lot of things, since I have asked you a lot of question," said the girl.

_The phone began to ring. _"There is an intruder in the green house!" "I'm on my way," he said while ending the call. "You there, if he wake up before someone come press that emergency switch immediately!" he yelled while leaving.

Dangerous person huh, she thought to herself. Oh wells, she pinch his nose to see if he woke up, but nothing happens so she sat on the couch and said "Where is she?" Suddenly, he woke up and grab her hair, "Ouch, my hair," she said. He grabs her toward the couch and pulls her hair harder. "Answer me in five seconds, if you don't I'll burn your hair. Who are you?" he asked. Suddenly an eagle came with a boy named Ruka jumped toward the window. "You are late, Ruka," he said.

"Whose fault do you think that is, Natsume?" he said. He noticed this girl and said "Who is that girl?" "She was here when I woke up. She refuses to reveal her identity," he said. "She won't obey me at all, so I thought I'd make her cry. Want to take her underwear off?" he asked. She smiles and said "Even if you did that, it won't make me cry." "Who do you think you are, shit, my period is making my head dizzy." She got up and punches him out of her way. "You are lucky that I have my period," she said.

"Are you okay?" Narumi asked while rushing in. "Polka dot panties!" he yelled while jumping out the window.

"My underwear have been stolen…" she said calmly. "Your underwear….. Have been stolen?" asked Narumi. Suddenly blood drip from under her skirt, "Teacher do you have extra underwear and pads?" asked the girl. "Hurry, blood is dripping…"

He then noticed that she is on her period. "Underwear…" he said to the man. "Don't have extra one," he said. "What are we waiting for?" asked Narumi.

She fell down and fainted. "I'm hungry," she said while sleeping. Hotaru who was happening to be walking by noticed Sakura. "Hey is that Sakura?" asked Hotaru. "You know her?" asked Narumi. "Yah, you know. She the type of girl, that doesn't care, if you steal her underwear, or even kissing her. She is also my best friend. By the way why is she here?" asked Hotaru. "She is a transferred student from this school now. She is going to be staying here," replied Narumi. "Staying here?" asked Hotaru once again. "Yup, aren't you glad you can see your friend, oh yeah, I forgot we need help, your friend is on her period and she need an extra pad and underwear," replied Narumi.

"You people are sure useless in this kind of situation," she said. She looked around and found her luggage, she open it, and found some underwear and pads. She opens the pad wrapper, put the pad on her underwear and then put it on her while the two teachers were closing their eyes.

"What are you two doing?" she asked. "…protecting my innocent eyes," they replied. "You guys are strange, if I remember correctly I think Sakura is the type of girl that cares. She will forget about it the next hour," she said.

"Anyways, wake her up. Her uniform have arrived," she said. She pokes her in the check with her nails. Her eyes open wide and said "Yes?" "Uniform…" she said. She wore the uniform and said "Don't want to wear the skirt…" "…but you have to," she replied.

Hotaru walked her to her classroom and said "Welcome to Elementary Division Class B." She walked in and saw many strange things. Everyone stared at her and made her scared in the inside.

_A boy with the glasses walked near Sakura._

"I'm Yuu Tobita, the class representative. Welcome to our class," he said. "Okay," she said not interested. "If you don't understand anything, you can always come and asked me," he said.

A boy who happens to be floating on air came, "Yo, class representative. Who is she?" he asked. "Oh she is…" he said interrupted by another boy and said "She's the new kid that Naru brought in."

Her eye open wide and was hungry for food even though she have already drunk blood.

"Anyways in this school, we are completely strangers because I'm aiming for the best student award this year.

_The teacher arrived and went to the front of the white board facing the students. _

"This is our new friend, Mikan Sakura. Everyone please be nice to her," he said. The students threw paper ball at the teacher and said "Who is going to listen to the teacher anyways?" While Sakura sit down in the corner poking the floor and saying "We are completely strangers…" over and over again.

She got up and sits next to a boy who happens to have a book on his face. "Damn, strangers. We are completely strangers…" she keeps repeating it. He took the book out of his face and said "Polka dot." She who was not paying attention was spacing out while tapping the desk. "I do have a name you know. It's Sakura, but I don't care if you called me polka dot," she said sadly because of how she had said to her. "Damn asshole," she said.

A boy snapped his finger and made her floating, "Watch what you are saying to Mr. Natsume!"

She was confused and said "Wow, I never know you can do this." "Stop it everyone!" yelled Yuu while the teacher fainted to the ground.

"I thought she was one of us, so I'd been listening quietly, but she's been bad-mouthing Natsume and Ruka.

"Let her down," he said. "Yes, Mr. Natsume," said the boy. The girl went down falling slowly and the others girls admires his charms.

"So what Alice do you have?" asked Natsume. "…Huh?" asked Sakura.

Sakura flew up on the ceiling. "I am floating without wings," she said.

"Come to think if it, I wonder what am I going to do? I am hungry and these people don't have food. What am I going to eat? I want to drink fruit punch" said the boy who was reading her mind.

Some of the people laugh at her, which made her snap. Her eyes turn red and her teeth were about to turn sharper just when Hotaru jumped up and hugged her and said in a low voice "Don't snap." "I know but… I am hungry," she said.

"This place is the people that have special ability so if you don't have any Alice to show us then leave this place," they said. "Shut up bitch!" she said annoyed.

She walked near Sumire and flicks her forehead.

"What are you doing?" she asked before Sakura could leave. "It's nothing much." Sakura lied.

While Ruka and Natsume walked out of the school and went and sat next to the tree, "Do you know something about that polka dot face?" asked Ruka. "No," he replied.

Meanwhile Sakura, Hotaru and Yuu were walking to the Northern wood. "I heard there were strange things in this forest." They then spotted a stuff animal bear chopping wood.

"I believe the real entrance exam has started. Natsume is a smart boy. So I knew he'd sense something about her and test her himself," Narumi said in the faculty room with two people. "Isn't this a little too dangerous? Why should we use the Northern woods to test some potential Alice student…" said a woman. "Don't worry; she does have a Nullification Alice," said the man. "How do you know this?" asked Narumi. "…because I asked her what Alice she has?" he said. "No wonder why my Alice didn't work on her," he said to himself.

Sakura looked at the bear and said "Hi, Mr. Bear." Then she gave it a big hugged which made the bear punch her in the face which made her flew away while her two friend was safe and sound because they weren't near at the bear. After the bear punch her many times, Hotaru wet the bear with a bucket of water and kick the bear.

They escaped and left before the bear could dry up and wake up. "The bear was made by a student long time ago who had the Alice to create spirits in dolls and stuff animals," he said to Sakura. "It's no use talking to her," she said.

"I am not sure if you are an Alice or not, but you have accepted this challenge when you can't even protect yourself like just now. I wish you think about the people that get involved with your affairs," she said. "Even though she said that, she is worried about you," Yuu said.

Hotaru stomach started growling and said "I'll go gather food as an apology!" Maybe I shouldn't go to this school, she thought to herself. While, they found food and set it up to eat, Sakura then asked "Who is Natsume?" "That so random," he replied. They talked about him for a while and then also told Sakura that there was once a rumor that Natsume is a murderer. That didn't surprise her at the very least.

After they have finished eating, they all clean up the mess. When suddenly Hotaru and Yuu stop and stare at something for a long time. "What are you looking at?" she asked. She looked at their sight direction and noticed that they were looking at the big chick.

"Mommy…" cried the chick running after them. "Oh, it's such a cute huge chick. Wait… what it is doing here?" asked Sakura. "I've heard something about the middle school students raising a mutant chick," replied Hotaru. "Is it Mutant enough or what!" asked Sakura.

They ran away from it and it seem like they have lost sight of the chick. Yuu who was crying in tear said "Luca can… since he has the animal pheromones..." "Oh. Yah, his Alice was something like that.

"An animal version of Mr. Narumi!" asked Sakura.

While everyone was looking for Luca, who was hiding away from everyone so he could go to the animal house. He went in and communicates with the animal and even hugging it.

"Luca help me!" cried the squirrels. "There's trouble at the northern woods," said the others. These words made him worried. He rushes out of the animal house in a hurry. While Natsume was sitting in class reading a book, "Yo, where's Luca?" "No idea…" the boy replied. "Ah, I just saw him just now," answered another boy. "He was hurrying his way in the direction of the Northern woods."

While running, he fell in one of the Hotaru trap. Sakura and Yuu tied Luca up, and explained their situation. She pushes him towards, "Don't touch me… ugly girl." She then said to herself "Ugly?"

"I am sorry for tricking you, but we knew that you are the one that can do this," said Sakura. "…but it's also okay though. I like eating chicken," Hotaru interruptedly said while she was about to use a tranquilizer dart.

"No!" yelled Luca. "Okay, I will use it." He walked to the chick, "This is the first time that I have seen him using his Alice. While seeing him using his Alice, Hotaru and Yuu had a poker face on and didn't expect his, while Sakura was interested because she was never close to any animal.

"I have heard from the Clairvoyant guy that Luca has been captured by the three."

Luca who was annoyed because they have seen him using his Alice. "Wow, I have always wanted to be close to an animal. You are so amazing," she said. While Luca was about to run away, Hotaru grab him and show him his picture of him using his Alice.

"Luca was mad about being tricked and that Mikan girl hit him," Clairvoyance said. "Oh yeah, Tobita can make people see illusions…" said the boy. "She's holding Luca as hostage because she thinks she'll lose!" said Sumire.

"You've shown your true self! You are not a bad guy after all!" said Sakura with a smile. Though I like bad boy, she thought to herself. Not like anyone care anyways.

He blushed for a moment and said "What! The nerve…"

"I wonder what happen to Natsume. Is he okay?" asked Sakura. "Shut up, don't talk to about him like you know him," he said. "Sorry," she replied.

After talking for a while, Natsume came with an angry face. "Let's go. This girl has failed and ignored my rules," he said while pulling her bangs. "No stop, I am totally fine see?" said Luca. "She's the one who ended the game by cheating so I will use whatever means is necessary."

Natsume became out of control and used his fire Alice. The woman who was sitting on the chair said to Narumi "Natsume is out of control hurry and head to the Northern woods. While seeing his power with fire around her friend, "Sorry Hotaru," she said. Her eyes turn red and cancel his fire Alice.

"Congratulations, you have passed your test," he said. Sakura slapped his hand and said "Shut up, I did to win," she said walking weirdly. Her eyes turn evil and teeth turned sharper and became a monster. "Oh no," she said. "She snapped. There no ways to stop her when she is like this."

"What happening?" Luca asked. "This is what happen when she snap. It like this when a person see something that she doesn't she become stronger and want revenge," she said. "  
>…but she didn't age which is the problem." "Why is that?" asked Yuu. "Let me explain, when she doesn't age, she kill them to death," said Hotaru. "What?" asked Narumi. "Then how do we stop her?" asked Narumi.<p>

"There is one way that is possible to do, and that is injecting some blood to her," said Hotaru. While they were talking, Sakura walked up to Natsume and began to suck his blood without them noticing. The problem was if she is going to suck his blood to he dies or stop after a while.


	2. Chapter 2

After planning on their strategies, to get rid of Sakura's mode, they turn around and noticed that she had already sucked up some of his blood and became normal again. "What are you guys doing there?" she asked. What is going on here, Hotaru thought. Sakura's eyes and teeth turn normal after drinking some of his blood. "This is a serious problem; she might end up in a Dangerous Ability Class," Narumi said.

Sakura was clueless and didn't know what a Dangerous Ability Class was, but didn't bother to ask. "What? There must be some sort of mistake," said Natsume who didn't want her to be in that class. "Okay, it would be our secret but if anyone else see this then she transferred to Dangerous Ability Class," said Narumi.

"Okay Sakura, now that you have finally enrolled to this school, you can't go outside. You can't meet anyone got it?" asked Narumi. "Okay? Fine," Sakura said.

Natsume became angry, that he used his fire Alice and escape from the forest with Luca. "You are going to regret the fact that you came to this school with your own will, Polka dot," Natsume said with a thumb down and left. "I would like to see that," she said with a smile. Beside this school is going to be easy to escape or maybe I am just underestimating it, she thought.

After coming to her class, she was welcomed by some classmates. While a few minutes later, Natsume came to class with a mask face tired out. "Oh yah, I forgot to say this but Sakura Mikan partner will be Natsume Hyuuga," said Narumi. "Say what?" she said to herself. "Like I care?" said Natsume who was in his seat. She went and sat down on Hotaru laps.

When Narumi left, Sumire came to Sakura and asked "What your class star?" Sakura turned around and stared at her spacing out. "I can't believe such a clueless girl like you would chose Natsume to be your partner," said Sumire. "How rude of you to say such a thing, you do know that I in fact didn't choose him," said Sakura. Then suddenly a picture popped out of her head, it was a picture of Sakura sucking Natsume blood. "I guess, its okay," she said to herself.

Sumire made a confuse face and wonder what she meant by "I guess, its okay."

"Let me explain, A 'Star Class" is the evaluation system that the academy uses to judge our Alice levels and Attitudes," said Yuu who was walking by her. "It goes from top to down: triple with three stars, followed by double and single. Nothing is mainly reserved for very small children. There are four levels, which are indicated by the number of gold stars. "Furthermore, there is a superior level called "Special". It's reserved for the genius of geniuses, and is extremely rare."

"Oh, I see," she said. After a few minutes later a man came to Sakura classroom, "Okay, today lesson is going to start. He took a look at the student and saw someone new. "Who are you new girl?" he said pointing at Sakura. "I am Sakura Mikan," she replied. "Who is he?" she asked Hotaru. "He is the head supervisor of the elementary of the elementary division and also our math teacher," replied Yuu. "Oh," she said. "Okay, let's begin," said Jinno.

While Jinno was teaching geometry to the class, Sakura was drawing pictures of random thing. "What are you doing?" asked Jinno. "Nothing much…" she replied. "What with the drawing?" he asked. "Oh, that it's such a picture of someone…" she replied. "No, why are you drawing in my class?" Jinno asked. "I wonder…" she said spacing out. "Answer me," he said. "I was bored," she replied. "Okay, you are going to regret this," he said.

"You have become a no star, Sakura Mikan," he said. "Okay?" said Sakura. She continuing drawing even though she was been yelled at.

"Haven't I told you not to draw in my class?" asked Jinno. "Yah, I believe so, about one minute ago," she said.

Meanwhile, in the staff room "Despite everything, Mikan Sakura's no- star rank was way too strict," said Misaki. "Well I don't think so, Mr. Misaki," said Jinno. "A bad sprout should be pulled out early."

While returning to the dorm a robot came and said "Already 10 years old and still receiving zero stars! How embarrassing, have you have no shame?" "It was supposed to be embarrassing?" Sakura asked. "I've been working here for 10 years and this is my first time meeting an idiot like you," said the robot. Sakura, who wasn't really paying attention to the robot, was looking out to space. Noticing that she wasn't paying attention to her made her mad.

"Hello?" asked the robot waving her hand to her face. "Yes?" replied Sakura. "Come this is your room. This is the only single left for those below the single star level. You know I did try cleaning this room…" said the robot.

While they left her alone, she snap her finger and her room turn clean and pop out a bed, closet, clothes, refrigerator, pillows, blanket, and a book shelf. Since she didn't like to eat with many people she would stay out her room and sleep.

"Where is Sakura Mikan?" asked Yuu. "Probably in her room," said Hotaru. The robot overheard and went to her room, opens the door, and noticed that she was sleeping in a nice room. "It's dinner time, come down and eat," the robot said. _She didn't move an inch._ The robot dragged her down to the dinner room.

The dinner room was full of people, and since she hated people she walked back to her room, while the robot pulled her back saying she should eat something. "No, thanks I am fine; I can survive without eating a thing for three days. "Oh no, you don't, at least eat this," said the robot handing her some bread. She took the bread and left. Walking to her room, went to bed and looked at the ceiling than ate the bread, after finishing it she went to sleep.

As the sun came up, she changes herself, and was soon told by Narumi to clean up the barf can. It was told that after throwing away trashcan, it will automatically decompose it and change it into fertilizer or recyclable materials. She wore a mask and then ran after it. While other people were judging her because she was a no-star.

She equip a weapon called a fishing net, it is known to be said that once it wrapped around it target it won't be able to move. She threw it on the barf can. The barf can stop moving, they remove the shit that was in the trash can. Yuu and Sakura were walking into the hallway and soon noticed Luca in the hallway. "Hey Luca," she said. "You are probably being targeted…in this school. I don't really know why either. But, in the elementary division… as long as you're an Alice, that little incident shouldn't have caused you to become a no star. Even if it's Mr. Narumi, and the other entire teacher and everyone here… It's better if you don't trust them too much," said Luca then left with Sakura clueless.

At class, Sakura was wondering what Luca meant and suddenly Jinno walked up to her and said "New Girl, your mind seems to be completely distracted during class." As he was going to shock her with his lighting Alice, Sakura cancel his Alice. Everyone was surprised and didn't know what to say. "Jinno, I believe that, that Alice of yours is useless on me. "You get angrily so easily, I don't think you would want any white hair on you, I mean you would ruin your 'beautiful hair'." "What? If that don't work, then you are going to stay as a no star," said Jinno. "I see, I really don't care, because my room is so nice and has a neat bed enough to sleep. I don't need to eat anything as long as I have Natsume." His blood is indeed the yummiest blood I have tasted, she thought to herself. This made Natsume blush for a minute.

She left the room and would always seem making Jinno super anger. "What with him?" she asked to herself.

The next day, people were talking about Sakura, "I heard that the new kid in the elementary division is a no-star and she's partner with Natsume…" "What a problematic student!" "That guy… Girls must have picked o him before. It makes me so mad!" "What's new kid's name?" "Dunno."

While she went to class she talked about Hotaru Alice and other classmate Alice, and Narumi taught her about the five Alice types.

She ran out the room and thought about Natsume, when she was walking toward the corner, she bumped into Natsume.

"So you're here…" said the man. Natsume grabbed her and hid in the somewhere. "Say one word and I'll kill you," he said. After the man left, she asked "Can I drink your blood?" He didn't reply which made her angry. "Why not?" asked Sakura. Three people came and said "Eh! Isn't that Natsume? You are cutting classes with a woman? You're really something," said the boy. "That dope, isn't she a no star? Am I right?" asked another one.

He was about to leave until he was called a murderer, "Get out, before I burn you and eat you for lunch," said Natsume. He pulled Sakura hair and asked "Don't you care what happen to her?" "Not really…" he said and left. She lean him even though her hair was being pulled and said "Listen up, I don't care what you say about me, but if you dare say mean thing about my friends or partner I won't hesitate to kill you." Her eyes turned red and punched him. So Noisy, thought a man who was sleeping on the tree. He looked down and saw a girl who was punching a guy older than her. Then two people behind him started to go and attack her.

He jumped down and said "Just let her go, she didn't do anything." He used his shallow Alice and kicked him away. "Are you okay little girl?" asked Tsubasa. "I am okay," said the girl. "That's good to hear," he replied.

"Ah? You are the new girl in special! Aren't you Natsume no-star partner?" he asked. "I am in special junior division team A, Tsubasa Andou. Shadow Alice. Nice to meet you," They walked and went in to a room that he walked her to and was welcomed by the others. They are having fun and then said "Just to let you know; Trash and no-stars don't mean a thing to us. Everyone is the same."

With Yuu, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Sakura and a girl they went to the Northern woods to eat, as they saw the bear serving a cup of tea, "I am ready this time," Sakura said while holding a gun that Hotaru gave to her. "The person who created the bear was my friend, so he's always kind to me, don't worry. If I'm not here, he would have attack you all," said Tsubasa. "That don't make me stop worrying, but what if you are not here?" she said. "…who knows?" he said. They talked about the punishment such as punish mark and masks. It like a curse and sometimes, you just gotta use you brain.

During class, Sakura told her partner "Let's play dodge ball. Exercise is fun and it'll help us forget a lot of bad things." "Baka! Who is going to play with you?" asked a boy.

This made her mad and said to them, "I can understand that you don't want to play, you can't win this game, so basically you are just running away, and you guys are just weaklings."

"Fine, if we win, then your team must be slaves for us forever. Right Natsume?" asked the boy. "Right! Without a bet like this, there would be no sense in playing," he said. "What are you going to do now?" asked Sumire. "Shut up, I will play alone," she said.

"Don't worry I will join your team," said Yuu. Suddenly some of the classmate decided to join her team. Seven members on her team including Luca, since his bunny joined Sakura's team.

Some of the member of both teams was hit and out. The ball hit the other team with their Alice. She got mad and saw Hotaru got hit with the ball. She was worried that it was all her fault and felt down about it. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine," said Hotaru.

Natsume left to get a drink of water. Meanwhile, some sides of the member are having fun. Suddenly a man came and walked toward Natsume and said "We've got an urgent task. I've been looking for you! Like before… you won't give me too much trouble this time right?"

One day, Sakura's grandpa came to Alice Academy, and she wonders what he was doing here?

"Did you really think that sensei would let you communicate with the outside world?" asked Natsume. Sakura who wasn't listening to him said to herself "Why is he here?"

The gate guard didn't let him in, and after that day he left home.

Autumn came by as Narumi came to Sakura's classroom and said "Everyone, the culture festival season is almost here." "Yah," everyone shouted expected Sakura.

She walked toward Natsume and touches him on his shoulder. While Luca's pictures have been dropped, and being sold by Hotaru. Luca, who happen to by passing by noticed a picture that has been dropped, pick it up and then saw his image on it and next to him was Hotaru holding a lot of money. He was so mad that he chased after her but he wasn't fast enough because she was on her scooter.

Meanwhile Misaki was throwing fruits at Narumi so that they can chat about Sakura. "Are you serious about meeting her family?" asked Misaki. "If you're discovered… do you know how much your position will be in?" "I know," he replied. "But this is also for my sake." "…you," said Misaki. "Still for that person…"

"Sakura Mikan Nullification Alice isn't the reason she has a connection with that person," Misaki said. "I know," he replied. "It's alright. I'll do fine."

…What with this conversation, Hotaru thought. "Well then, Misaki. Please keep this a secret," Narumi said. Luca and Hotaru who happen to be passing by overheard such news about Sakura.

Sakura who was angry didn't know what to do about culture festival. When suddenly Natsume appear next to her "Disappear ugly," while burning her hair. Her hair burned, and she had to straighten it.

"What? The culture festival lasts four days?" she asked. "Why four days?" she asked confusingly. "Let me explain," said Yuu. "The cultural festival consists of first day of Refreshment Booth Festival, second is Performance Festival, third is Event Festival and last is Last night Festival to celebrate the end of the school's festival. "I don't know how it is for ordinary school's culture festivals," said Yuu. "But the Alice festival is amazing, the best!" said another," said the boy.

What so great about it, she thought to herself. She was walking and saw Natsume, "Everyone says "Culture fest, culture fest…" What so fun about it?" asked Sakura. "Nonsense," he replied.

She wonders what he meant and asked her friends about it and they replied "Have fun, is all it matters.

They were given money to go to central town based on their star rank. "What is Central Town?" Sakura asked. "Central Town is like shopping street inside the school perimeter," Hotaru replied. "All the shops there are made by Alice Craftsmen," said Yuu. "Huh?" asked Sakura. "Well, when you see it you will understand," Hotaru said.

She wonders what she meant by that so she asked Jinno the math teacher, about her going to Central Town. "You, A No-star going to Central Town…? Denied," he replied. Narumi who happens to overhear their conversation, said "Why not?" Jinno then said "Fine, you can go only if your partner also accompanies you to Central Town, then you can.

What, she thought. She walked up to Natsume and shows him a poster that said come with me. Leaving him wondering what was this about. She noticed the kid that Natsume was holding, "He-he," she said. She smiles at the boy, then turn her eyes red and walked up to him. Sumire was also next to her trying to hug him. "Idiot," the boy said. "Ugly, go away monkeys," said Natsume. "Ugwy! Go waway mwonkey," the boy repeated after Natsume.

What a good paired, thought Hotaru. Natsume smiles at the boy, which made Sakura, noticed that it was her first time seeing him like that. She gave him an evil look and said to him "Be more evil," "Or… should I said be more nice. Hmm, I don't know just be what you wish to be." The boy hugged her and she hugged him back. Then he pointed at the sign that Sakura was holding, having the feeling of wanting to go. "You don't have to," she said.

Natsume agreed and went to Central Town knowing that she would have to serve chocolates. After the ride of the bus, she got off and saw many things.

Sakura who happen to be walking noticed Natsume and saw him in the accessories store. She wonder if he was going to cross dress, but then again she also thought it was going to be a someone that is related to him, or maybe not.

"I don't think he does such things," said the mind reader. "Don't imagine strange things stupid!" yelled Luca. "So cute, when he is eating, I want to eat him too," she said. "Don't even try," Luca said. "Fine, be like that," she said.

She went in the store not knowing that she had to pay, ate everything in the store and left. "Where do you think you are going?" asked the owner of the shop. "Going to another store to eat more food?" replied Sakura. "Aren't you going to pay?" asked the owner. "Pay for what?" asked Sakura. "Pay for the food! Of course what do you think? It not a go in to shops and eat all their food," said the owner. "Oh?" asked Sakura raging.

Sakura's eyes turned red, "Why should I pay?" she asked. "The exchange of the food you ate is money. Don't you know?" asked the owner. She then smiles and said "No way," and ran off.

The owner of the shop yelled "Help! Thief ate all the food and wouldn't pay!" He ran and ran yelling the same thing over and over again. Natsume who happen to overheard grabbed Sakura and hid in the bush. "What are you thinking?" asked Natsume. "Eat and Run," she replied. "You have to pay for things you eat, you know," said Natsume. "No, I don't know about that partner. I didn't have money and I was hungry but you weren't there, so I ate and run," she said happily.

He kicked her out of the bushes and the owner was there. "So this is where you have been?" he asked. "I think you have mistaken me for my twin sister," Sakura lied. "Even so, you have to pay back what you owe," he said. "Okay, so stop following me, I will give you back the money in the next hour," she said.

She walked around and said "You, right there! Yes you, give me your money." Natsume who have been following her, grabbed her, and said "Stop doing that. You have to earn it." "How?" she replied.

"You think of it yourself," he said. "Oh, I know," she replied. "Stealing?" she asked. "No, not that!" he yelled. "Then what?" she asked confusedly. "Like working on a street show, or dance," he replied. "Okay?" she answered.

She walked down the street and started acting. She walked on her cane and said "Why must I an old lady walked over to this town to buy some food?" "Oh, that must, because of my grandchild, who needs some food to eat." "But why must I walk for this?" "Aren't I an old, old lady?" "I want to be an old lady that sits on the rocking chair knitting some scarf," "But an old lady that walks around town just doesn't fit an image of a old lady," "I must respect the reason of living in the body of an old lady, but I also want to see my grandchild alive and well," _Sakura started to trip and fall. _"I must live on at least to give my grandchild it food to eat." _Sakura pretend to be dead. _

People clapped and cried for this performance and gave her money. It was more than enough to pay off the owner that she ate her food in his shop.

She ran and jumped on Natsume, "I did it!" she yelled. "Yah, you did it," he said. A moment later they noticed what they were doing. They got off of each other and said "I am sorry,"

While other came, "What were you two doing?" asked Hotaru. "Nothing much," she replied, as the owner came to them and yelled "Give me the money!" She smiles and said "No way," and ran off as the owner chases after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Outside of school on the ground there was, Natsume who was sleeping peacefully until he heard some noise. Why is it so noisy, he thought to himself, as he open his eyes, there he saw Sakura looking at him with a smile.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Natsume. "Nothing much," Sakura replied. He looks so cute when he sleeping, she thought to herself. "He looks so cute when he sleeping, Sakura said," said the mind reader. He blushes and tries to hide it by saying "Whatever, not that I care," and left, as Sakura ran and chase the mind reader. "Stop reading people mind out of nowhere!" yelled Sakura angrily. "I can't help it, since it was interesting," he replied while running away.

As the other was inform that a Hollywood superstar Reo is going to be a guest coming today. They were so excited. "Eh? Students already found out that Reo is coming today?" asked Narumi. "…seems so," Misaki replied looking at the student hiding around.

While Natsume went to the hospital, Luca seem to be worrying about him. "Don't worry," said Sumire who is trying to cheer him up. Sakura, who had finished punishing the mind reader, joined the crowd and overheard the part that Natsume was in the hospital. What happen to him, he was sleeping before, did he have a nightmare or something, she thought to herself.

"Reo is here!" some of the student, in crowd waiting for his arrival, yelled. "What's with all this excitement? Wasn't it supposed to be secret?" asked Reo. "I guess it can't be helped, since it is Alice Academy," he said to himself.

_Fan students continue to scream as Reo passed by them._

Reo walked into the academy hall with his body guard. I wonder where he is, he thought to himself.

While Sakura then asked "Why are people so interested in Reo?" "You will know once you see him," said Hotaru. "I am so sure that he not good as…" she said. "…not good as who?" asked Luca wondering what she meant. "…never mind," she said.

Later Sakura, Hotaru, mind reader, Luca and Yuu was sitting down talking to each other. But, Hotaru, who was sitting down creating a headphone for them so that they can communicate with each other in case of emergency, in their plan so they can see Reo first. I still don't get why Reo is so popular, she thought to herself. I guess I will have to see for myself.

"Okay, let go to the hospital! Then we can meet Reo," they said happily except for Sakura. "You don't have to do that, I mean you can always see him at the event festival right?" asked the boy. But none of them pay much attention to the boy's comment. Why they are ignoring me, he thought to himself.

They sneak in the hospital, and walked on their separate path, on Sakura meeting, she saw Sumire. "You!" scream Sumire for a moment as Sakura cover her mouth to shut her up, so that she wouldn't be found out.

As they were hiding, Sakura overheard Reo talking about Natsume. She ran to the voices and hide somewhere at the same time. They saw that Reo had entered the room, and looked at the window. Why, the hell is he doing to my Natsume, Sakura thought to herself.

She made a mad face. If you dare to hurt him, I will kill you, she said to herself.

As they waited patiently so that they would leave the room, Sakura planned to follow him behind with Sumire following after her. Reo went in the car, and left the academy, as they were going to follow them, the gate keeper said "You can't go out." "I have no time for this nonsense, Natsume is being kidnapped by Reo, and I won't let that happen," she said while knocking him out.

While Hotaru and Luca were in the crowds of fan students of Reo, Sakura yelled "Stop that car, Natsume is in that car, he is kidnapped by him!" Luca face turn shocked by the words of Natsume being kidnapped by them. "Believe in me," she said as she threw the recording ring to her.

Hotaru had no choice but to throw a smoke bomb at the crowd yelling for Reo, as they ran out of the gate.

Sakura and Sumire were the students that had escaped as the down was closing. "Two student form the elementary section have escapes," said a man in the teacher room. "Who are they?" asked Jinno who was shocked. "B-group Sumire Shouda and Sakura Mikan," said the man.

While Sakura and Sumire were running after the black car, Sumire got caught. Sakura ran even faster like a vampire and shouted out to Sumire saying "You would be freed soon," "But Natsume is kidnapped," Sumire said. "Enough of your lies, save them for later," the teacher said.

Just as black birds come diving attacking the teacher as they escaped again. "Luca thank you," Sakura said to herself. I guess two people looking for Natsume are better than one.

"Sakura Mikan can't lie, because she had always been a terrible liar," said Hotaru. "Look," she said as she was holding a recording ring that Sakura threw to her.

Meanwhile Sumire lost her the black car and Sakura. Where is the black car, she thought to herself. As she began to use her Alice, and then a few minutes later she found out the location and ran toward it.

While Sakura also lost her the sight of the black car, her eyes turn red and sniff the air, "I smell him," Sakura said to herself. "It's up ahead." She ran toward that direction as Sumire spotted her, "How do you know that Natsume s here?" asked Sumire. "My nose smells him," she said.

While they were running, they both fainted at the voice of someone. The body guard kidnapped them as their id cards fell out of the pocket.

Sakura who happen to woke up first said to herself "Where am I?" As her eyes open wide, she saw Natsume next to her, she got up and looked around and noticed Sumire next to her as well. She lies down and closes her eyes facing Sumire.

"Are they awake?" asked Reo. The body guard came and walked toward the kid and checked if they were awake.

The body guard replied back "No, they are still sleeping."

Reo and the body guard started to talk about Natsume, the black cat being sold for cash tonight at two.

Sakura was shocked, as well as Sumire when hearing this news. Reo came and stepped on Natsume as he was sleeping.

What the hell, are you doing, get your shoes off of him, Sakura said to herself.

They talked about Natsume past about the fire accident which also shocked Sumire, but to Sakura, she didn't really care about that.

"Natsume wouldn't do such a thing," said Sumire who was talking to Sakura. "I know, I know, but you know that not all people are the same as you think they are," she said. "Natsume wouldn't even let me steal money off of people, so I think he is a good person." "He is," she replied.

"Let's escape," she said. "The three of us together, back to the academy."

Meanwhile Jinno was raging, "Where are they?" he asked. "I don't know, it seem like some barrier is blocking the view," said a woman.

Narumi rushes in the room "You should let these children tell their story on why those two left." "This isn't the time for that!" yelled Jinno. "After those two left the academy, I checked Natsume hospital room. It was empty. There was also no trace of Natsume being present outside the room," he said. "Sakura said that Natsume have been kidnapped, and this is the proof." Hotaru said while holding a recording ring.

While hearing the proof, "Catch Reo," said Jinno. "They might have caught the other two along their way."

Sakura teeth turned sharp and bite off the rope of Sumire, as Sumire hands become freed. "Yuck, it tastes bad," she said as Natsume woke up. "Perm, Natsume woke up, just to let you know," she said. "Don't call me that," she replied.

"Hey, stupid," he said. "Yah, what do you want?" asked Sakura who still has the sharp teeth of hers. "…what with the panda you have on your ears?" he asked. "Oh that? These ear mufflers are communication that I got from Hotaru…" she replied. "Anyways let get out of here," she said.

"…I can't believe that Reo would ever do this." "This is a serious problem." "…This means that organization z is pulling the strings behind this incident." "…There is no time to lose." "Ask for help from the police." "Yes."

As Hotaru was stilling there talking to an invention she have created, "Yes, this is Hotaru. Ah… Sakura, you've finally turned it on. Do you know how much I have been worrying about you?" "Imai-san!" they yelled, not knowing that she was in contact with them. "…seems like the surroundings are noisy, so I'll let someone else speak to you," she said. "Are you okay?"

Narumi came and said "Hello Mikan-san? It's me can you hear me?" "Narumi!" yelled Sumire. "Shut up," Sakura said. "If you say that in a loud voice, they would found out that we've awake." Sakura turned around facing Natsume, and bit him in the neck; she broke the rope that was wrapping her wrist. "Oh yes, I am okay, we are at some kind of warehouse on a port somewhere. Also Natsume condition is still pretty bad. And there's a barrier put around here, so Sumire can't use her Alice, but I am not sure about Natsume."

"Oh while we're trying to find out your location, try to untie the ropes that have been wrapped around your wrist and leg," Narumi said. "I already took the rope off of me, Sumire just need the legs, and Natsume can handle that I think," she said. "Natsume turn your body over, I am going to bite that shit. "I can handle it," he said. She got up and forcefully turns him over and bit the rope of him. "There the rope is gone," she said happily as Natsume blushes when seeing her smile. Then, Sumire untied the ropes on her legs with her hands.

"Okay now that you are untie the rope, you must not tell the enemy what your Alice is. If they found out what your Alice is, it will be easier for them to cope with it, and we will be in a disadvantage. And the other thing is don't listen to Reo voice, if you do…" he said.

Suddenly, Reo walked in and grabbed the panda, "I see, so this was a transmitter," he said. "Well, you probably don't have any power or energy left though," he said while the people at Alice Academy were shocked that he found out already.

Reo and Narumi talked for a while then broke the panda. They loosen the barrier and Reo used his Alice and said "So now, what your Alice?" "My Ata…" Sumire said as Natsume threw a rock at them. "You still have enough power?" he asked.

Reo then talked to Natsume in convincing him to join them as Sakura push him and asked "Why would he join you?" "Even after hearing Reo voice and still nothing happens to her," said the man. "You have Nullification…?" asked Reo being shocked. "Yah, and so what?" she said. He grabbed her and said "This face of you have also looked like that woman."

While Reo was only paying attention to her, "With the barrier still loose, use your Alice, what's close to here?" asked Natsume. "Wait a sec," she replied as uses her Alice. "Sensing for people…none, south…two buildings ahead…? From this warehouse, I smell a large amount of gun powder," she said.

"When I give the sign… Run with all your might toward that door. To escape the only chance is now while they're not paying attention," he said to Sakura and Sumire.

"Go," he said as Sakura and Sumire ran away. What … am …I …doing, Sakura thought. Why am I listening to him, even though I am much stronger than them? But why am I running away?

As two people were chasing after them, they both continued to run away.

"If you move, even if it a little, I'll set fire to the dynamite close to here," Natsume said trying to let them escape. "I will make this place into a sea of fire, what do you think?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Reo. "You don't even have enough power to set a fire so far away while in this barrier." "I do," he replied. "Want to try?" he asked while setting fire on his hand. "Go, just go!" he yelled at Sakura and Sumire. They ran away after hearing him yelling at them.

What are you thinking, in this condition, you would be dead with that strength of your, don't underestimate my power, she said to herself. Sakura cried as she ran away, and said to herself that only she can hear, what will you do if I can't drink any of your blood?

As they were running, Sakura ran back and said "Perm, go ahead, I just can't leave my partner behind even in this condition. I just can't do that. So go ahead." "Sakura?" she replied.

Natsume remembering the past; "Natsume, here's the tips you must remember." "If you even get captured by the enemy, and there is no way out…" "Your choice is to commit suicide." "If you give this power to the enemy, placing the school in jeopardy… you know what will happen to those most important to you, right…" "Do you understand?"

"What do you think you are doing?" she yelled. But as she looked ahead she was already gone. "What speed she has?" While running start ahead, Sumire was caught by a confused police man.

"You did that all for nothing," he said. "Did you think that we would let them go that easily?" "We've just contacted the organization. Those two girls will be captured sooner or later."

Remembering the past and hearing him made him thought of an idea.

"But…if I self-destruct now…it will only blow us up…" he said evilly. "It not all for nothing." While Sakura was still running to where Natsume is, not knowing what he was planning.

As he was going to self-destruct, "Stop!" she yelled as she was jumping on to him. "You idiot, did you really want to kill yourself? Open your eyes; do you have a death wish or something?"

"Release," Reo said as he was touching his ear. "You are such a fool," Reo said. "Because you came back… All his effort went down…" "I don't think so?" she said.

"Why did you come back?" he asked. "…because you are my partner?" she said. "Idiot," he replied.

"Hey, tie those two up now!" he said as Sakura threw some sand at him.

She changed her form and carried Natsume to down stair, "Just leave," he said. "Fine but we are still going back to the academy together," she replied. She leaves him in the floor and knocks him out unconscious and return back to normal form.

She walked up the stair angrily. "I see, that you are going to come back here," he said. Her eyes turned red "Shut up, I will bite you to death," she said. "First you kidnapped him, talk shit about, him, step on him, and then try to sell him." "That's it I have enough with trying to hold back." She run and then vanished, "Where are you? Hiding is not all you can do right?" asked Reo.

She then appears behind him and sucks his blood. "Your bloods, not good as Natsume," she replied. He hit her in the back which missed because if a lot of blood lost. "Think again," she said. She punched him eighty times in a flash which made him down for the count.

While the other body guard was already knocked out of Reo voice, she walked back down stair. She grabbed Natsume and injected her blood to him, making him have full of energy once he wake up in three days and it also took all away of his pain and transferring to her. She fainted next to him.

She woke up in the hospital bed, looking at the people. "Where is Natsume?" she asked as soon as she got up. "He is fine," Hotaru said. "So, it seems to work," she said to herself in a low voice.

"You have been sleeping for two days," Hotaru said. "That long?" she asked. "This incident is settle, but when people from the academy arrived at the scene, Reo was being carried my some of his gang, and have escaped through the door.

"Where is Natsume and Perm?" asked Sakura. "Who's Perm?" asked Sumire. "Perm!" she replied looking at Sumire.

"Thank you for helping Natsume," Luca said while Sakura was still feeling the pain that belong to Natsume. She thought to herself, why does he always act so tough?

She smiles and said "No problem," as Sumire jumped on Luca and hugged him. "Stop," he said to her.

While Narumi came and said "Good job," as he hand her a star. "You have rank up into a single star," they said. "…but where is Natsume?" she asked. "In the room next to you," said Narumi.

She got up of the bed, and went to the next room, as Hotaru said "You should take a rest." "I am fine," she replied as she was moving around. She went to the room next to hers and saw Natsume.

She sat on the chair facing him, "Are you okay?" she asked. She wrote on a piece of paper that said To Natsume, please eat more. It's from Sakura.

She left the room and ate some food. "What so good about the food?" she said to herself as she began to feel the pain even more as she slept on her food. "What happen?" asked Yuu. "I don't know, maybe she got food poison," Hotaru replied. "What are we going to do?" asked Yuu who was shocked.

After thirty minutes of panicking, Sakura got up. "What a nice nap," she said. While many students yelled "You were sleeping? Do you know that many of us were worried about you?"

She used the table cloth and wiped her face and then left back to the hospital bed where Natsume was in. She moved him in over a little and slept in next to him.

Natsume woke up one early morning, "How come, I am in this corner of the bed?" he said to himself. While Sakura turned around and hugged him in her sleep, "Don't move," she said. He pokes her in her head a few times, and asked "What are you doing here?" But she was still sleeping as he fined a note that told him to eat more.

Suddenly, he heard her moaned and noticed that her face turn pale with the sign of sickness. "What to do?" he said to himself as Narumi came and visit his room. As he saw Sakura was in his bed and didn't noticed that she was feeling pain, "What going on?" he asked. She woke up, and saw Narumi, "Hey," she said pretending she was alright. "What are you doing in Natsume bed?" asked Narumi. "Sleeping," she replied. "I can see that," he said. "I know, you can," she can. "No, no, that not what I mean, I mean, why are you in his bed?" he asked. "…because I feel like it," she replied with a smile.

"Whatever," he said. "See, he doesn't care if I sleep next to him," she said as she hugged him.

Narumi left while saying, "As long as you are fine." After he left, "Are you okay?" he asked. "I would lie if I said I am fine right?" she asked. "Yah, you were moaning and your face turns pale with the sign of sickness before. Why are you feeling pain while I am feeling perfectly normal?" he asked. "I wonder," she said.

He looked at her with a serious face and asked "Did you do something?" "I just injected my blood to you making you feel better but in return I feel the pain that you felt," she replied. "Why would you do this to me?" asked Natsume. "You will understand sooner or later," she said as she left the room.

That day, at school, she entered her class with Hotaru. "Morning," she said as her friends replied back with "Good morning,"

The student in the class was getting ready for the festival, as Hotaru was busy making her inventions. Everyone was busy, as for Sakura, she didn't know what to do. She walked out of the room and saw Tsubasa working for the festival.

"Oh, look she is her," he said. "Yup," she said. "Oh let me introduce to you," he said as a man talked and bumped into Sakura. "Ouch," she replied. "You are?" she asked. "This is Noda, a time traveling teacher," he said. "Nice to meet you, I am Sakura Mikan," she said. "Nice to meet you too," Noda said.

"I heard you have Nullifying Alice," he said. "Not too much student have it, so it very rare Alice." "I see," she replied.

She stand up and said "I have to go, I remember something important that I have to do," as she left.

While sleeping on the ground at the roof of her room, she sleeps to recover herself. As the next day has arrived everyone was excited on the festival. Sakura manage to come on time, to visit Tsubasa. She ran, then jumps, and hugged him. "You look cool," she said. "Come over here," Misaki said.

She walked toward them as she changed her clothes in a flash. "You look so pretty Misaki," she said as she changed into her from. Her clothes also expand fitting her size. "How did you do that?" asked Misaki. "I just grew older?" she replied. "It's just an ability of mine." "Wow," she said.

Forty minutes later…still no since of student coming.

"Why aren't the students coming?" she asked. "…because this place is at the disadvantage, there are two popular areas," he said. "Oh," she replied.

She started to feel sad and walked around, sating on the chair, looking at the ceiling, and then she said "I'm bored."

I wonder what Natsume is doing now, she thought to herself. Just what is he doing, not coming to visit me, she then smell a scent of people coming by. "Who are they I wonder…" she said to herself.


End file.
